Mycobacterium avium "X"-cluster isolates have been identified from NIH patients with a variety of underlying conditions. Approximately 12% of patients with M. avium complex are colonized or infected by this particular organism. We are attempting to ascertain the clinical significance of this organism as compared with that of M. avium and M. intracellulare.